Once Had
by DevilsDoll
Summary: So, we have here your average prankster and prank-ee. An odd relationship developes where one can't survive without the other. What will happen when Sakura suddenly disappears from Syaoran's life? SxS
1. Introductions

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

POV- point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any extra characters in this story, sadly.

* * *

Chapter One: Introductions

Hi there! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am currently 15 going on 16 on April 1. Weird day for a birthday right? You'd think my friends would play pranks on me on my birthday well…they do. Especially my brother, Touya, who absolutely LOVES to see me in distress whenever possible. To think that since he's older than me, 20 to be exact, he would be a LITTLE more mature. Anyway, beside Touya, there's my father, Fujitaka. My mother, Nadeshiko, passed away when I was three. Even though I can't remember any memories of her, I know she's a lovely person from the stories my father told me and pictures that we have of her. Also, I am lucky enough to inherit the same green eyes from her along with auburn hair from my father.

Alongside my family is Tomoyo, my best friend for as long as I can remember. We attend Senjou High together and coincidentally are in more than half of the classes together. Oh, I forgot to mention, besides Tomoyo I have another best friend, Syaoran Li.

Ha. Just kidding.

Just the thought of being friends with that arrogant, obnoxious, self-obsessed, egotistic, rude, flirtatious, playboy/jerk is enough to make me throw up. Well, maybe he isn't exactly a playboy but he literally has the whole female population bowing at his feet! I admit that he's better looking than your average 16 year old, from his matching chocolate hair and eyes down to every last detail of his muscles. But even so, if you asked me to list down all his bad qualities I'd be able to find one for A all the way to Z, just like that. Yup.

And no, I am not only pretending to hate him and am secretly in love with him or something. Puh-lease. I knew the guy for almost three years! He definitely hasn't changed one bit. From day one of our first meeting to this very minute, he's done nothing but make my life a living hell. A clone of Touya in school, oh joy. The ironic thing is that Touya and he despises each other… I wouldn't mind if Touya loses his self control one day and beat the pulp out of that irritating basta- I mean, boy.

So enough update on my background and stuff, you must be getting pretty bored.

--Normal POV--

It's a pretty nice day today, even though it's a Monday and all, everyone seems to be in a pretty good spirit. Girls and guys are huddled together in their own little groups talking excitedly about one thing or another. The fresh February air seems to have pumped Sakura's energy and her eagerness to start this gorgeous day! So here she is, this little innocent girl, chatting away with Tomoyo by Tomoyo's locker.

The bell for homeroom is about to ring in a few minutes so Tomoyo walked with Sakura to her locker to get the necessities. She was a little disappointed when Tomoyo didn't have enough time to tell her the story about the mysterious boy she met yesterday nearby her house but she promised to finish telling it in between class. Something to look forward to already, the cheerful girl had a feeling today is going to be a great day! Little did she know the moment she opens her locker, the day will take a big dip like a rollercoaster ride.

She spins the black combination lock to the left, landing on the first number. Spin it twice to the right, made sure to pass zero, and landed on the second number. Finally, spinning it again to the left one last time to the last number and heard the satisfactory click. But when trying to open the door, it won't budge! Seeing that using only one hand won't work, she uses BOTH of her hands to open this little door. _How embarrassing_. People around her are starting to stare as she tugs with all her strength. _Open dammit!_

As if those are the magic words, the door swings open and she landed on her bottom. But even before that, the split second before her landing, something in the locker made two _splash_ sounds. Then, she feels some sort of cool liquid dripping from her face down to her uniform and book bag as she sits there on the tiled floor. _This…it can't be… this stuff is…_

The students around her that saw the whole scene unfold held their breath. The brunette girl sitting on the floor looks like a volcano about to erupt, which is strange. Sakura is usually a friendly, energetic and smiling person. Only ONE person can be the reason as to why she looks like how she is right now, and that person is no other than…

"SYAORANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" Sakura's screech echoed off the walls and even those who aren't there to see the situation, they know something like WWIII is about to happen.

The sound of her voice reached the boy's ears, who is already in his homeroom, and he looks around to see who had called him. Seeing everyone's eye on him, he realized the source of the scream. A smirk reached the corner of his lips.

A few seconds later, the door slammed open and revealed a very, very red Sakura who's huffing and puffing. "Syao-ran. You. Evil. Bas-tard. I can't. Be-lieve. You. You'd do this!"

"Sakura-dear, what are you talking about? I LOVE that color on you by the way. You know green is my favorite color, right?" Syaoran taunted, the smirk unfading.

Something like a growl came from Sakura's throat. Everyone in the classroom looked at the girl standing in the doorway. The goop covered girl standing in the doorway. The GREEN goop covered girl standing in the doorway. From the root of her hair, slowly dripping down to her shoes, she was covered in the same gooey green fluid.

"Only a sick-minded, shallow, miserable, and ugly person like YOU would put PAINTBALLS in my locker." She spat out.

The surrounding witness were about to nod their heads in agreement with the poor girl when Syaoran glared at them from the corner of their eyes. The glare usually means something along the lines of, "shut-up, don't-you-dare-do-anything, or die." They gave an involuntary shudder and watched the rest of the incident without a peep.

Turning back to face Sakura, Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Ugly?"

Letting out an exasperate sigh and mentally smacking herself on the head, _can this person be any more conceited??_

"That's not the point." She said through gritted teeth. "The POINT is, did you or did you not put the stupid paintballs in my locker?" To the bystanders, it sounded more like "did you or did you definitely put those paintballs in my locker?" But hey, who's to say a word?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The audience all took a big gulp to prepare for what's going to happen next, because hell is about to freeze over.

* * *

I have a pretty good idea for the drama that will happen between the two, hopefully it happens! And for that to happen, it will depend on the reviews. :D


	2. It's Like My Job

Last Chapter:

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _

_The audience all took a big gulp to prepare for what's going to happen next, because hell is about to freeze over. _

_

* * *

  
_

~Flashback~

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any extra characters in this story, sadly.

* * *

Chapter Two: It's Like My Job

Twitch. Twitchtwitch. STOMP.

The audience dare not breathe as Sakura advances ever so slowly toward Syaoran, and if you look VERY closely, you can see that the bottom lid of her right eye is twitching involuntarily. STOMP. She inches closer and closer, however, it seems the deadly aura that she's letting off has no effect on the nonchalant boy sitting by the window.

Finally, she looms over Syaoran, casting a small shadow across part of his face. She has never in her whole life felt this degree of anger toward one person, not even Touya. This feeling that makes her want to strangle _him_ and then feed _his_ flesh to the piranhas. _Hmm…are there even piranhas in Japan? WHATEVER! _She sucked in a big gust of air and then-

_BRINGGGGGG_

The classroom door slides open as the homeroom teacher enters. A dead silence echoes around the room with the situation at hand. To be honest, it was almost comical, if it weren't for the rhythmic dripping of goo and a certain someone who was just about to erupt. Sakura looks from the teacher, who stares back in shock, to Syaoran, with a smirk plastered on his face. Her shoulders droop down in defeat. _Why Kami-sama! If sensei came ONE minute later, I would've had my revenge. If only… _Images of red scratch marks across Syaoran's face appeared in Sakura's head. She let out a long sigh. What has this boy done to her? She was never the one to resort to violence. _Well, that's was BEFORE this devil from hell came into my life. _She thought bitterly.

The teacher finally clears his throat and as he takes his gaze off of the girl, "Uhm, Kinomoto, if you're done staring at Li, please get yourself cleaned up."

"Hai." Sakura answers softly.

She turns around to walk back to her desk, which to her uttermost joy, is right in front of the subject of her detest. Syaoran leans against the palm of his left arm lazily as his eyes followed Sakura like a predator. He watches her as she fumbles for something inside her book bag, and then gives up seeing that the object she's looking for isn't in there. Then, from the corner of his eye he sees that Kasuki, who sits two seats to the right of Sakura, digs out a handkerchief from his bag and gives it to her. Sakura takes the handkerchief and smiles at Kasuki gratefully, thankful that at least someone's willing to lend a helpful hand. Tomoyo, who sits to the right of Syaoran watches the three with a bemused expression. Silently, she puts her purple bordered handkerchief back into her bag.

SYAORAN'S POV.

When Sakura left the room to clean herself up, I felt more than a couple of gazes directed at me. Some of disapproval, others amused and even some fearful. Suddenly a question from a while back drifted back to my mind. I think one of the guys on the soccer team asked me why I like to "torture" Sakura. Back then, I just shrugged him off. Honestly, I didn't know, and still don't know how to answer that question. I don't THINK I'm that much of a sadist… It's more like I've taken an INTEREST in her. (Okay, so I admit I'm being a bit of a bully… and that I put those paintballs in her locker…) And no, I'm not interested in her romantically, definitely not. The thought of liking an empty headed girl like her is …almost funny. There's just nothing else to do in this boring school, I guess.

It's just entertaining to see her reactions every time I pull a prank on her. She doesn't break down in tears, as I would expect from a small girl like her. Sometimes I wonder what it would take to make her cry, but that's not something a guy should do anyway. She fights back, just as she would've a few minutes ago if the teacher didn't interrupt. She has never told on me. Which is what confuses me the most…

~Flashback~

"Yo." I greeted the auburn haired girl seated on the grass outside school. She swirled around in total surprise, and then she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?" I asked her and turned my head slightly to indicate that I wanted to talk to her alone. I can't ask her here with all her friends around.

"Did you dig a hole there somewhere and hope that I'll drop right in?" She blurt out. From the tone she's using, it doesn't sound like she's being sarcastic. A few of her friends snickered, and I felt the corners of my lips lift up slightly. "What! You guys know that I can't be too careful around this guy…" She defended.

"Look, first of all, it's against the school rules to destroy school property. Second of all, I wouldn't do something as stupid as to dig a hole when I can just trip you off a hill." _Hmmm, I shouldn't have said that. _I thought to myself as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Just kidding. Ahaha… I wouldn't do that. ANYWAYS. I just need 5 minutes of your _precious_ time okay?" She rolled her eyes at the obvious sarcasm.

"Give me three good reasons why I should follow a loathsome person like you."

_Jeez, what's with this girl. _"I promise I won't do anything to you okay? We'll be right over there, where your friends can see you." That seemed to have done the trick. She reluctantly got up and excused herself to follow me a few yards away from where her friends are, just far enough so that they can't hear us.

"You know, if you were always this careful, you wouldn't have fallen for so many pranks." I said to her as we stood under a cherry blossom tree.

She retorted back haughtily, "and if you didn't pull those pranks, I wouldn't have to be so careful. So what do you need to tell me?"

"Oh right." A few awkward seconds passed.

"….Well?" She demanded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well… the thing is…you see…" I mumbled, dragging out my sentence. I can feel her eyes on me and that she can sense the weird atmosphere in the air.

"You're being weird. Is something wrong?" I can detect a hint of worry in her tone. Her sudden mood switches never fail to amuse me. First she worries about what I could do to her, and now she worries about me. What a strange girl.

"Well…you know how I always pull those pranks on you?"

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at my question, "are you going to apologize to me?" Her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

I blinked once. Twice. There is only one word to describe this girl…naïve.

"Of course not."

I swear I saw her posture falter for a moment. "I just wanted to know…why you didn't… tell on me." There, I said it.

"…That's it? You're not going to apologize?"

"Nope."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait! You didn't answer my question yet." I called out weakly when she turned to leave.

"I don't want to answer it." Her back was still facing me. _Why does she have to be so stubborn!_

"Is it because you're in love with me?" I joked. Trying to irritate the answer out of her…maybe?

"For crying out loud! The day that I fall in love with you is when …when… I can't even think of anything! It's impossible! And as for why I didn't tell on you, it's my choice isn't it?" She looks right at me in the eyes as if challenging me, "besides, someone like you who likes to make others suffer wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you."

~End Flashback~

About ten minutes later, Sakura comes back into the room, looking more presentable. She throws a glare in my direction as she takes her seat in front of me, and then turns to face the front with a 'hmph!" I flash her one of my best smirks err…smiles. _Good old Sakura._ The sensei cleared his throat and resumes teaching as if he hasn't been disrupt in the first place.

I was only half listening to his lecture since math was my best subject and half thinking about what prank to pull on Sakura next. Then I noticed Sakura's settling into her usual "fidgeting" state, in which I found out after a few weeks of observations, that only occurs in math class. Thanks to my superb hearing, I found out that she was extremely bad at math. I really did only overhear her pleadings for help to Daidouji, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! It's pretty amusing to see her struggle over the simplest trig problems.

I absentmindedly finished the questions the teacher assigned to do for the remaining of the class and somehow my gaze drifted back to her. Her shoulders are shaking slightly as she furiously erases mathematical mistakes and scribbles down what are most likely more mistakes. Unable to control myself, I choked out something like a snort.

"Would you like to share with us what you found to be so amusing, ?" The teacher said with an annoyed expression.

"Uh… do you know when trigonometry tables were first used?"

"I don't recall the year in which it was invented, why do you ask?"

"I believe it's B.C. Before Calculators. Get it?" A few titters echoed around the room.

"Very amusing, . I'm sure it wouldn't be as amusing if your mother hears about this at Parent-Teacher Conference now would it?" The teacher threatened.

"Actually, she-"

"That's enough, ! Everybody go back to work." The teacher's voice boomed.

I settled back into my seat casually, but what Sakura muttered next wiped the smirk off of my face. "Just because you're talented doesn't give you the right to laugh at other people you know."

So she knew I was watching her, unsurprisingly.

"Talent? There's no such thing as talent, Sakura." She looked turn around in surprise at the frosty tone. Then her expression changed into one of confusion, and then apologetic.

"Sorry." She whispered that one word while looking down

It's pretty frustrating how she can make me feel guilty in the blink of an eye. I let out a low sigh, "what do you need help with?"

…And then her face shows the ever-so-familiar suspicious look. "Are you planning something again?"

"And if I am?" I said with a grin. It's so fun to tease her. "Are you going to turn down this offer? One that you desperately need I might add."

She turns to her best friend for help and instead comes face to face with the blinking red dot of a mini video recorder. Daidouji takes her eyes off of the recorder for two seconds to give her a bashful look and mouths a quick 'sorry'. Seeing that her best friend is much more interested in recording her troublesome situation, she unwillingly turns back to me. _Why DID I offer to help in the first place again? _I don't really know.

"So, how why are there two angles for sine in this problem?"

_Oh, right._

Back to the basics.

* * *

READERS!

Reviews - motivation - inspiration - next chapter! :D


End file.
